48 Hours of Love
by Zalika717
Summary: AU: What happens if Inuyasha is assigned to protect someone who doesn't really need nor want his protection? What also happens if he falls in love with this dangerous beauty? Will she allow him to watch over her as she slowly fall too. INU/KAG
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The Starting Point

Red flames engulfed the sky. Screams of horror and fright came from the civilians as they ran down the street. The black-cloudy night was now filled with death. Smoke covered it with a rage.

"Inuyasha, lets go." A woman yelled as she grasped his arm. Her long raven-black hair whipped about her with the wind. "Come on."

Growling, he yanked his arms away from her. "Shut up." The bark took her back a step. Calmly, he jammed his hand into his pocket to pull out a cell phone.

"What are you doing?" The girl cried with worry. "Lets go before they come back."

"Then leave." He said simply, not looking at her while he punched in a number.

The single ring was enough when a female voice picked up. "Hello. This is the main office for the—"

"Skip it, Hun." He muttered, cutting her off. "Where's the boss?"

"Let me patch you through, Inuyasha." The woman spoke, clearly still smiling with her tone.

"Inuyasha?" A masculine voice grumbled moments later.

"Sir." He sighed briefly. "The department was—"

"Blown up." Inuyasha stuttered momentarily. "I just got the news a second before you called."

"Oh." Gathering his calm, Inuyasha straightened his back. "What should I do?"

"Kikyo is there with you?" The man questioned, his voice slightly tight.

Glancing to the shaking woman next to him, his fist formed by his side. "Yeah, she's here."

A soft chuckled fluttered through the receiver. "Check for survivors. When you're done, come back to the office to fill out a report."

"Yes, sir." Inuyasha nodded, clicking the flip-phone closed. Glaring at the still shocked partner of his, he turned to leave with out another word.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo yelled, running to catch up with him. Her pink knee-cut sun-dress flowed from behind her as she ran.

Forcing his growl low, he shoved his hands into his leather jacket pockets. His long silver hair was whipping about him as the civilians ran past in the opposite direction. "We're checking for survivors."

"Boss's call?" She questioned suspiciously, coming to walk beside him.

"Feh." He huffed, wanting to growl. She always questioned him, and it was irritating. "Yeah."

Her lips cocked not truly believing him, but she went along with it anyway. Hell, he was a demon. Who knows if he was telling the truth or not. "Fine."

His claws cut through the liner of his pocket accidentally at her unwanted approval. "You can go to the office if you want. I don't need help with this."

"I'll stay." She muttered. "Besides." He growled. Here it comes. "We wouldn't want you to kill somebody now, would we?"

Ignoring her comment, well, trying to ignore her comment, he kicked in the front door to the large building. The flames inside erupted out to him. He simply turned his face away while she ducked. Her hands clasped over her head with fear of being burnt.

"Forget it, Inuyasha." She yelled, jumping up. "I'll be across the street."

He smirked. Humans. They were so weak and pathetic. Briefly watching as she ran to the sidewalk opposite of him, his eyes turned back to the fire inside. "God, I need a new partner." He muttered.

He walked in. The surrounding flames didn't do a thing to him. Walking through the lobby first, he didn't sense any life signs. With his demonic sense of smell and hearing, it would have been easy for him to pick up even the smallest sound of a breath or heartbeat no matter where they were in the room.

Pushing past the glass door into the hallway, there was nothing here either. The flames were scorching everything. The bodies of the dead now laid where they had once been standing. The explosion was too great for any human to survive for more then a second. A demon might have, but it would be rare to find a demon here. This was a human insurance office.

Walking into the conference room, he scanned the area before leaving it. The strange thing is, this is the second explosion in the city in the last two weeks. It wouldn't surprise him much if there was another next week. Somebody was out to kill, and sooner or later they will be caught, trailed, and executed, that is if one of the A.K. members doesn't get to them first.

"Damn." He muttered. The mere thought of the squad gave him the chills. Walking into another series of rooms, there was nothing.

The A.K. is a secret team of people, both human and demon, who take the law into their own hands. Some would call them vigilantes, but this was way more complex. The government funded these people. It was called the nations 'back-up plan,' so to speak. No one knew the identity of any of the members, except for them themselves.

A.K. stood for Assassination and Killings. The news paper have been blowing out article on them ever since they were announced to the public two years ago, by accident of course. It was necessary after one of their members was found killing a demon they had been perusing. Surprisingly, the member was found dead the next morning. Suspicions point to the A.K. themselves, but it was never written.

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of a heart beat. It was strong, close. Scanning the area, he was standing in what looked like the main office on the third floor. Sniffing the air to find a scent, all he got was smoke.

"Shit." A weak breath spoke. It was a close. Where was it, though?

"Hey, where are you?" He called out, scanning his eyes everywhere.

Nothing. The person didn't speak. There was a sudden commotion of burning desks being knocked off to the side of the room. Darting his eyes over to it, he spotted the person staggering out in a quick motion.

"Wait a minute!" He yelled, darting after whoever it was.

The figure shoved past a corner. An arm was held against their stomach. The swift scent of blood came to him as he turned down a hallway. Looking everywhere, he spotted the metal stairway door slamming closed.

His shoulder slammed into it. The cracking of the wood framing explodes out on the other side. Looking down the stairs first, he didn't see anything. Foot steps were above him. His eyes shot up, only to see the figure weakly making their way to the roof.

"Damn it." He growled, running up the stairs after it.

The person moaned out in pain when they reached for the handle door. It sounded like a woman. His hand clasped to the rail when he lost his balance. Gathering himself up quickly, he momentarily stared at his hands. Crimson blood laid upon his palm and the railings to the top. Whoever it was, they were badly injured.

The metal door a few steps from him slammed closed. Briefly, the loud sound shook him. "Damn." He growled, tossing the door open.

The cool night air hit him with a force. His body slightly sweaty from the heat of the flames. Tacking in the air, he finally got the scent of the one he was perusing. It smelled like lavender and another scent, a natural smell. Looking around, he spotted blood upon the stone ground of the roof.

Following the trail, he instantly spotted the figure on the roof ledge. It was a woman. Her back was towards him, crouched upon the mantle. Her one hand was pressed against a short column next to her. She was wearing some sort of black outfit. Raven-black hair whipping about her in the wind.

"Hey." He yelled. He was surprised slightly that he startled her.

Her body shifted. In a mere instant before he knew it, she was facing him, standing. Her legs stood shoulder length apart to keep a balance. Her chest was heaving in heavy breaths. Blood dripped from her clasped hand around her stomach.

"Who are you?" She questioned weakly, gasping for a quick breath when she lost it in speaking.

Extending a hand towards her, he tried to make it clear he wanted her to come of the ledge. "Names Inuyasha. Give me your hand."

She smiled with a soft chuckle. She instantly regretted the action when it shot pain through her chest. Her arm around her stomach fell when her knee hit the mantle she was standing on. "Shit." She softly cursed.

He went to go to her, but stopped when her brown eyes shot to him. She was still smiling, grinning with amusement. "Let me help you." He tried to negotiate, but it was clear upon her face she wasn't going to let him.

Forcing herself to stand, her eyes darted to the alley five stories below her. "You know, Inuyasha. This hurts like hell, and I'm slightly tempted to let you help me." Her eyes slowly came back to look at him. He could tell she was going to do something. "Thanks anyway." She cocked her head slightly, leaping off the ledge behind her.

"Stop." He yelled, darting over to where she once was.

Looking down, he stared at her. She landed. Her knees bending slightly with the impact. Brown eyes locked with his amber ones when she looked back up to him. The sound of a motorcycle erupted down the alley. It was black, stopping next to her. She climbed on behind the obvious male driver. Wrapping her arms around him, she waved to Inuyasha shortly before they left back out to the civilian covered streets.

He couldn't do anything but stare. The flames from the burning building were finally starting to go out. The sound of the fire engines came to him. Forcing his eyes away from the alley, he strode back into the building.

The flames were still there. The heat still made him sweat slightly. Shortly checking the other rooms, he made it back to the first floor. No way could anyone survivor. Well, that girl did somehow.

"Hey, you." A fireman called, running up to him. "Where you here when this place went up?"

"Sorry, no." Inuyasha said simply, not bothering to stop. "I'm with D.P.S."

The man continued to follow him as the others broke deeper into the building. "The D.P.S.? What are you guys doing here?"

"I was on the streets when it went up." He informed, emerging once again out to the street. "My boss ordered me to search for survivors."

"Did you find any?" The man questioned, removing his hat.

Pondering over it for a moment, Inuyasha shook him head. "Does it look like I found anyone?"

The man just smiled, chuckling softly. "Sorry. Guess not."

Inuyasha watched as he walked away. Where the hell was he going? The burning building was behind them, not down the alley—the alley? The guy was leaving the same direction the girl had. What the hell is going on?

Ready to follow after him, he suddenly felt a pull on his arm. "Inuyasha, lets go." Kikyo muttered, dragging him with her down the street.

They were headed in the opposite direction of that fucking alley. Glaring at the girl tugging him with her, as much as he wanted to venture after the man, he had to go back to the office before his boss raged out on him again.

"So, did you find anyone?" She questioned. Finally, she let him go when it became clear he wasn't going to run off.

"Feh."

Narrowing her eyes, she stared at him. "Is that a yes or a no?"

He didn't say anything. His hands simply shoved themselves into his leather coat pockets. Studying the faces around them, he caught a pair of emerald green eyes watching him. 'Who's that?' Upon noticing he caught site of him, the guy seemed to vanish within the crowed.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo questioned softly.

"What?" He muttered, looking back at her.

Her gaze flickered slightly from worry to irritation. "What?" She echoed in a tight voice. "Did you find anyone?" Her words were spaced, making it seem like she was talking to a second grader.

He huffed, ignoring her once again while her anger grew. He didn't care. She couldn't hurt him, even if she used her miko powers. She was weak, a mere human with some spiritual abilities. The only reason a good portion of the demons in the city feared her was because she worked for the D.P.S., Demonic Police Squad. Even then, the only reason she was with the squad was because she was the only priestess in the city.

Walking further up the sidewalk, the large six story police department building was beginning to peak over the surrounding small business buildings: restaurants, clothing stores. It's lit-up offices inside shined through the slightly blue-tinted windows. The black vertical sigh running down the center read out 'Tokyo Police Department'.

He didn't bother to hold the glass door open for her. She never walked with her back towards him unless it was by accident. It pissed him off that she didn't trust him. It made no sense either. Everyone in the D.P.S. knew him. He was the best cop in the department. The only reason she didn't trust him or anyone like him was because they were demons. Bitch.

"Inuyasha." The secretary called out, waving her hand with a smile.

"Hey, Aiko." He nodded shortly, walking past her desk. He noticed her eyes narrow when she spotted Kikyo. No one liked the miko bitch.

"Hi, Kikyo." She smile politely any ways, professionalism. "Oh, Inuyasha, the boss wants to see you right away." She called out before the glass doors to the side of her desk closed shut.

He sighed. He wasn't suppose to work today. Why the hell did that building have to go up tonight. It was shit of luck that he ran into Kikyo out on the streets earlier. That woman was hell in waiting.

"Boss?" He questioned, knocking against the wooden door slightly.

"Inuyasha, get your ass in here." The deep voice called through the door. The guy wasn't pissed. It was just a running joke between them that he was nicer to Inuyasha then anyone in the department.

Opening the door, he instantly noticed another person sitting in one of the chairs before his boss's desk. "Sir?" Inuyasha questioned, eyeing the woman in the chair.

Her hair was long and brown, tied up into a ponytail. It was clear she worked-out by her exposed stomach. Her outfit was utterly unprofessional for any sort of office building. A slightly low-cut black long-sleeved belly shirt, tight hipster boot-cut blue jeans, with black cowboy boots.

"This is Ms. Sango." The man introduced as she stood, extending her hand out to shake his. "She is here with a business offer for you."

"Business offer?" Inuyasha questioned, staring at her.

"Yes." She muttered, leaning back against the desk. "My bosses have instructed me to bring you into my line of work."

Confused, she made no sense. "What type of work?"

Her eyes shifted to the man's behind her. Nodding, he extended a remote to the security camera in the front right corner of the room. The red light went off, indicating that the room was now utterly private.

"I am a member of a government team known as the A.K., Assassination and Killings." She informed, crossing her arms at her chest. "I was sent to bring in someone who can protect a member of my team."

"She called me for advice." His boss muttered, leaning back relaxed in his chair. "I offered you, Inuyasha."

"You were at the bombing down the street moments ago." She spoke, gazing at the slight flame marks on his pants. "These bombings were set to kill my people."

"The A.K. are known to be very skilled in survival and killing." Inuyasha grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Why do you think my help will make much difference?"

"We don't." She said simply.

"They just need someone to act intimidating out in the public." The boss informed.

Sango pushed off the desk, slowly walking around it to stand by the man's chair. "My people are very secretive. No one in the public knows of their identity, and my superiors and myself would like to keep it that way."

"However." His boss added. "Another group of assassins find it—"

"Entertaining—"

"To kill the A.K. members." The man finished.

Shifting to the other side of the chair, she leaned her back against the file cabinet. "I need your help. If you decide to assist me, you can get my location from your boss here. You have until ten tomorrow morning, no second later." Moving past him towards the door, she finished it off before leaving. "I will give you your full assignments when you show up." There was more confidence in her voice than the 'what if' meant.

The door closed behind her. Staring at his boss, he eyed him in questioned. This was a grand opportunity, and they both knew it. "Have fun." The man waved shortly, drifting his eyes back down to the files on his desk simply.

Nodding, Inuyasha darted out of the room after the woman. Catching her form within the elevator, her hand shot out to hold the door open while he entered. "I didn't expect you to decide this quickly." She muttered, focusing her eyes on the metal double doors in front of her.

"What do I do?" He questioned as the front lobby came into view.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One:**

**Mystery Woman**

The soft cling of the metal doors closing wasn't heard as they entered the first floor. Aiko seemed to know what was going on. He wasn't sure if she knew that Sango was a member of the A.K. or not, though.

"Well, then." She muttered. He opened the glass door for her as she walked by with a respected nod of thanks. "Isn't that the question."

"You like to mess with people's heads?" Inuyasha growled, coming to walk next to her down the street.

"Not really." She confessed, her hand falling into her front pant's pockets. "The people I deal with everyday already know how I think. So, having someone knew to confuse is rather fun." Her voice chuckled out softly.

"Sure." He sighed, shoving his hand into his coat pockets.

Eyeing him, they turned down another street. The distant fire seemed to have been put out, and the civilians were now calm. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"What the hell of a kind of question is that?" He yelled out to her.

Shaking her head, they turned down onto another street. "Just answer it, will you?"

Glaring at her, he shook his head slightly. "No, I don't."

She stopped. "That's good to hear."

Knocking against a door in the back alley of a group of small business buildings, a small sliding door slide open to show a pair of emerald eyes. The door slid closed seconds later. It made no sound, opening to allow Sango and him inside.

"Inuyasha, this is Shippo." Sango informed, not bothering to stop her movements to the back double doors behind the security desk.

"Pleasure." The young man nodded, shaking Inuyasha's hand. "So you're the guy they chose."

"Guess so." He nodded, eyeing the black-tinted glass doors they walked through.

"Shippo, how is Kagome feeling?" Sango questioned, heading towards an elevator.

Elevator? What the hell? The building they walked into was a single story. Where the hell did the elevator lead to?

"Keade is pondering on whether to releaser her tonight or to handle her temper for the required three days." The kid answered simply, grinning.

Inuyasha just realized the green eyed boy next to him was a demon. Shocked it took him this long to figure it out, he continued to eye his surroundings. They walked into the elevator. Now it was clear. They weren't going up. They were heading down.

"Well." Sango muttered, pushing a button for the fifth floor. "What do you think she is going to do?"

"Keade or Kagome?" The boy questioned.

"Keade." She said simply, eyeing Inuyasha and his hidden expressions.

"I think she's going to try to keep her in bed." Shippo answered, shaking his head afterwards. "But Kagome's not going to listen."

"She never does." Sango sighed.

The metal doors opened up, revealing a heavily clustered medical office level. The place was huge as they stepped off. A secretary desk laid to the side, covered with files. Doctors and nurses were rushing around. There looked to be no patients, but the way the people were acting, it appeared different.

"Shippo?" She questioned, clearly not understanding the unusual confusion on the floor.

"It's the bombing, ma'am." The boy answered, following as she headed down the crowed hall. "There was another at the beach. Kouga was there."

"Kouga?" She turned to see him fully. "What was he doing there?"

"I don't know, ma'am." He spoke, shrugging his shoulder.

"Okay, then." She brushed it off. Heading further down the hall, a louder commotion was erupting in a room in front of them.

"Damn it." A woman yelled from inside, followed by something being slammed against a wall.

"Kagome's up and moving I hear." Sango muttered, turning a smile on Inuyasha. "Ready to meet your new girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Inuyasha questioned, taken back slightly.

She continued to smile, opening the door. The room was neater than the halls, that is if you ignore the medical cart crumbled against the far wall. Looking around, he noticed a man sitting calmly on a couch against the side wall and a young looking woman tapping her foot in pure irritation.

"She's pissed, Sango." The man on the couch muttered with a hidden smile.

"I'm growing tiered of this, ma'am." The nursed huffed, crossing her arms at her chest. "She's the most un-corruptive patient I have ever dealt with."

Looking over at the knocked over cart, Sango's eyes spotted what the issue was. "You should know better by now." She muttered, softly moving her way to the medical items. "She doesn't like needles."

The nurse's eyes widened with understanding. "Yes, ma'am, I know." She said forcing her tone to stay irritated as her arms dropped. Sango picked up the needle, trying to make as little noise as possible. "I only wished she would be more helpful." The nurse continued, watching as Sango removed the air from it.

"Well." She motioned to the bed slowly. Inuyasha just noticed the balled up form in the center. Someone was under the covers. "Maybe over time she will."

A yelp erupted, when Sango jammed the needle through the white sheets. "Damn it!" A woman yelled, her hand grasping Sango's. "What the hell. . ." She muttered taking the needle out of her leg.

"Thank you, ma'am." The nurse smiled, finally satisfied that her patient got the medicine in her. The door closed behind her softly as she left.

"Shit." The woman under the blanket breathed out. Her head fell upon the pillow under her with her hands on her face. "I can feel it."

"I still find it amusing that needles are the only things that get to you." The man grinned, coming to sit on the side of the bed.

Sango's eyes drifted from Kagome back to Inuyasha. Shippo had let with the nurse, heading back to his post on the main level above ground. The demon was expressionless, staring and studying them. "Come." She gestured for him to approach. "Kagome, sit up."

Doing as they were told, Inuyasha approached the bedside. His eyes widened when the woman on the bed revealed her face as she sat up. It was the girl from the fire, the one he had chased to the roof. She had disappeared on a motorcycle within the alley.

"Its you." She said simply, cocking her head in a slight fashion.

For the first time, Miroku took a good look at the demon before them. "Oh, yeah. I remember seeing you on the roof. Thought your hair was gold, though."

Inuyasha's eyes drifted over the bandages on her. It covered her chest and stomach. Their was another bandage on her left arm, but it didn't seem to cover a serious wound. "How are you feeling?" He asked, unable to think of anything else.

Kagome smiled, glancing down at the bandages briefly. "Doctors say I was lucky to live. I think their over exaggerating, though." Swiftly grasping the hand that was massaging her leg, she shoved it back onto Miroku's lap. "That hurt." She muttered to the man beside her as he forced a smile of guilt.

"So you're the guy they chose to protect, Kagome, huh?" Miroku muttered, looking him over. "Guess you'll do."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha snapped out.

Kagome glared at the man near her. "Don't take it personally." She spoke, shifting her eyes to him. "He's rather—um—"

"Protective." Sango spoke up when Kagome couldn't find the word. "Partners. You know how it is?"

"No. Not really." Inuyasha confessed.

Kagome's breathing came in quicker. Noticing it before the others, he shoved Miroku off the bed. The man glared at him ready to yell until he noticed her shaking. Inuyasha rested her head upon the pillow. Her eyes were open, staring at the ceiling above her.

She wanted to curse. She wanted to yell. She hated needles. There was nothing good about them. The medicine within her was flowing through her blood. She could feel it. It was like a snake inside her veins. Her hand was clasping to something. She didn't know what or cared.

Inuyasha watched as her eyes fluttered open and closed. Her breathing was heavy. The scent of the medicine in her blood was clear through her covered wounds. Demons could smell anything if they wanted to badly enough. He could smell it inside of her. His eyes drifted down to her hand in his. She was in a daze, unaware of what was going on around her.

"Miroku, get Keade." Sango ordered as the man took off down the hall.

"Kagome." Inuyasha tried to gather her attention, whispering close to her ear. "Kagome, you have to look at me. Don't close your eyes. Kagome." He smiled when her brown hazed gaze shifted to him. "Hey, how you doing?" He asked, trying to get her to speak. The last thing he wanted was for his job to go down in flames if she died.

She didn't answer. Her eyelids slid closed, opening a second later. Her breathing was growing calmer. Her hand began to loosen in his. The medicine within her was finally leaving her blood, heading into the tissue of her ribs.

"Kagome, child." An old woman gasped, rushing over to her on the opposite side of the bed from Inuyasha. She quickly checked her pulse then her eye dilation. Sighing with ease, she fumbled her fingers over the bandages. "Her broken ribs are healing. She may not like it, but it gets her up on her feet faster."

"What was in that stuff?" Inuyasha asked, not moving his hand away from Kagome's.

"A drug." Miroku muttered simply.

"Sort of." Sango commented when she noticed Inuyasha's slight shock.

"It's a healing potion injected into the blood system." Keade began to inform. "It gathers the DNA of the patient, then starts to repair the damages, such as broken bones and scarred tissue."

"I've never hear of it." Inuyasha muttered. "Do the hospitals use it?"

"Oh my, no." Keade laughed out softly.

"Kagome is the only one who it has ever been tested upon." Sango informed. "There is another, but she's somewhere in Europe."

Inuyasha's eyes drifted down to Kagome. Her hand was still in his as she sat up. A moan past her as her hand came to her head. "I hate that."

"If it works, love." Miroku muttered, grinning.

"How are you feeling?" Inuyasha questioned, kneeling down beside her bed.

Finally noticing her hand was in his, she removed it calmly back to her lap. "Fine." She informed.

"Good then." Sango piped up. "You shall be dressed and in my office in forty minutes. Inuyasha." She ordered, leaving the room with him close behind.

The traffic in the halls were now calm. The patients that had been unseen when he entered were now moving about as if they were never hurt. "Ma'am." Inuyasha spoke as they entered the elevator. "She was in the fire."

Sango's eyes drifted to him. Pushing the button for the twelfth floor, her back straightened against the wall. "So you're the boy I was told about." Not understanding, Inuyasha remained quiet. "Miroku mentioned someone on the roof when he went to get Kagome earlier."

"She's human, right?" He asked.

A chuckle came from her. "Yes, Inuyasha, she is human. Your next question is going to be how did she survivor the explosion." He nodded. "Kagome is—" She breathed softly as the metal doors opened to reveal a professional office level. "Lets just say she's very lucky."

He didn't really understand the answer but continued to follow her any ways. Nobody looked to them as they headed for an enclosed office surrounded with black-tinted white glass. Sango's outfit even stood out of place here among all the other business suits.

"Sit." She ordered calmly, heading behind her desk. "You will be here for three weeks, possibly five if everything doesn't go properly."

"Properly?" He echoed.

"Yes, properly." A sigh passed her when she sat down into the large leather chair. "The assassins I mentioned to you earlier are hunting down my best team. They already took out one member last week, then tried to take out another moments ago."

"Kagome." He stated knowingly.

"Kagome." Reaching for a file on her desk, she tossed in over to his lap. "There is all the information you are required to know of her."

Flipping through the first few pages, he eyed the information briefly. "I don't get what you think I can do to help."

"You're show, Inuyasha, just that." She stated, kicking her legs up onto the side of the desk in front of her. "Civilians don't know her identity in being apart of my team. These assassins I speak of do. I need someone by her side to keep them from attacking her in public. No one is stupid enough to target her with a D.P.S. cop by her side."

"And when we're not out in public?" He questioned, flipping the folder closed.

"I'll have Miroku with me." A new voice spoke.

Turning around, he spotted Kagome closing the door behind her. She look like she was never wounded at all. Posture straight and confident, her hair was loose upon her shoulders with the same outfit Sango was wearing, but it looked better on her in Inuyasha's opinion.

"Kagome, sit." Sango ordered as the girl took the seat next to his.

"Ma'am, you do know this is not necessary." She tried to negotiate on deaf ears.

Sighing, Sango's eyes shifted from her to Inuyasha. "You two with be boyfriend and girlfriend, living together in an apartment loft up town." Darting her eyes to Kagome, she smiled. "I hope you two will play nice. Wouldn't want someone getting hurt."

Jaw clenching, Kagome forced a smile. "Yes, ma'am."

"You are dismissed." She spoke, coming straight within her chair and heading to do some file work. "I'll have one of the drivers bring a car up."

"Ma'am?" Inuyasha began to question.

"We already have it all set up. New vehicles, clothes, everything." Sango informed, not looking up. "I'll see you two in the morning."

Kagome didn't say anything as she swung the door open, Inuyasha hesitated for a moment before following. What the hell is he doing? Sure Kagome was hot, but she seemed to have a temper like a volcano. Damn, this is going to be a couple long weeks.

The soft sound of the elevator doors opening drew his attention as she held it open for him. Her eyes were narrowed, dangerous. She clearly didn't want this either. Hitting the button for the main level, her back rested against the wall. For the first time, he noticed the scar upon her chest. It was light, hardly able to see unless you were looking or had demonic eye sight. A shade darker then her skin, it ran from her collar bone somewhere under her shirt, probably stopping at her breast.

"Its rude to stare." She muttered, her eyes closed from seeing him.

Startled slightly, his face flushed a soft pink. "Sorry." He muttered as the elevator doors opened.

Shippo was spotted behind the security desk. A smile lit him when he spotted her. "Kagome, glad to see your feeling good. I got scared when Miroku brought you in."

A smile lit her lips as she approached the desk. "Keade's fantastic, isn't she? The wound didn't even leave a scar."

"That's good to hear. Wouldn't want you to be slowed down." The red headed boy continued to smile. "There's a car out back for you two. Hear you'll be living together for a couple weeks."

Kagome's back straightened. "Yeah." She muttered, turning to head for the doors.

"Hey." The kid called softly to Inuyasha. Coming closer, his eyes drifted away from Kagome. "Don't take her attitude personally. She's just defensive. The last guy that was assigned to her—"

"Shippo." Kagome tight voice yelled when she spotted the two talking. It was obvious the boy was mentioning something he wasn't allowed to. "Lets go." She muttered to Inuyasha as he followed after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Past Confessions and Sudden Motivation

The soft sound of the saxophone and guitar seemed to soothe the silence that filtered through the place once again. She was silent as she ate. He watched her from the corner of his eyes, finishing off his second piece of meat while she was only a third through her first.

"What another?" He asked, needing to say something. Her eyes lingered down to the empty glass, ice was the only thing left inside. She didn't say anything, only nodding once.

He sighed, picking up the two glasses and his plate. What the hell caused her to be so silent again? It couldn't be because he helped her with the stereo. She didn't have that much pride, did she, not taking help from others?

His eyes narrowed as he refilled the two glasses and flopped the last piece of meat onto his plate. He lifted it up, beginning to fumble with the glasses. The clattering sound was annoying. His gaze softened when a gentle hand covered his. Following the arm up, he lingered upon her face. The feel of the cold glasses shifting out of his hold broke his eye contact with hers, shooting back to her hands as she carried them.

"I told you about taking two trips at once." She smiled, turning around to head to the other side of the bar.

He stood still for a moment, hypnotized for some reason. Slowly moving to follow her, he sat his plate then himself. Eyes drifting to her, he noticed she was staring at him. The muscles in his body tightened at the look. It was angry, irritated, annoyed, but relaxed and peaceful.

She smiled when his eyes drifted to her. She was caught looking at him, but she didn't care. He was nice, bringing some sort of calm to her violent life. This place, sitting here with him, even though she didn't know him very well, it was new, different, warm.

Her eyes went back to her plate, finishing off the remaining two strips as he ate the new stake on his. The silence was back, but it wasn't uncomfortable. The music relaxed them both. The dim lighting brought a nice warmth with the red from the living room and the black and silver from the kitchen.

He finished off the third stake in record time. She was chewing on her last bite, feeling like she had over ate just a bit. Over ate? She ate one piece of meat while he ate three. Yeah, she over ate.

"Done?" He asked, noticing her place her fork on the dish.

"Yeah, but let me get it." Her hand reached out for his plate. He wanted to argue, but thought better of it when she stacked the two dishes on top of each other. Lucky for her, there was a dishwasher to do the job for her, making it a lot easier to clean them.

Inuyasha picked up the two glasses. Heading back into the kitchen, she thought he was going to but them in the dishwasher, but instead he refilled them. "The CD's still playing." He stated simply, not taking his eyes off the glasses as filled them. "Why not relax until it ends?"

It was a long CD. Wanting to argue, she decided not to. Lifting up the two glasses, she headed into the living room while he placed the bottle back into the refrigerator. She didn't know what she was doing? She never relaxed or talked to anyone before, except for Miroku and Sango. Why was she so willing with Inuyasha? He was a stranger to her.

Walking down the small flight of steps, she curled her legs under her as she sat on the sofa. It wasn't very large, a descent size for two. Another one the same size rested opposite her, divided by the coffee table in the center. They were comfy, fluffed and cushioned to perfection. The soothing wood-red fabric under her felt nice against the small of her back.

Extending his glass out to him as he walked by, he pondered momentarily whether to sit on the same couch as her or the other one. As much as he wanted to sit next to her, he decide to park it on the other. The cold glass felt good in his grip. He noticed the slight bother that flickered through her gaze for a moment.

"Something wrong?" He asked softly.

Her eyes drifted to look up at him. "No. Its nothing." She muttered, smiling calmly at him.

He watched as her gaze drifted back down to her glass. Her eyes seemed to sadden a bit. "Don't get mad at me when I ask this." He pleaded gently, causing her to look back at him. "But why don't you talk about your family?"

Her lips parted slightly, trying to find the right words. Shaking her head, her gaze dropped back down to her glass. "I don't know them very well." She confessed softly to him. Her voice was a soft sadness. "My father died when I was young, I remember some things about him but not much. My mother moved me and my little brother back in with my grandpa. He was a bit of a nut, nice man, though. Things just weren't the same anymore. My mom was trying to be the same, she just—she just couldn't, though, not without dad."

He watched her. Her gaze was shaky. He noticed that she bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. When she said she didn't talk about her family much, she really meant she didn't talk about them at all. It was clear within her heart beat and voice.

"When my grandpa died, everything collapsed. My mom went to live somewhere out in the country with my uncle. My brother moved away when he turned twelve with his friend's family. Being eighteen at the time, I was allowed to live on my own." She chuckled softly. "Didn't last long when Sango found me, though, the bitch." The foul name was more of a soft joke than an insult.

Her weak smile turned to him with her eyes. He could see the threatening tears behind them. The scent of the salt came to him with an unwanted force. Standing up, he motioned around the table to be sitting next to her. Taking the glass out of her hand, he placed it down onto the table.

Her lips parted to speak, but he stopped her. His arm wrapped around her shoulder. Her form was pulled against him. Wanting to argue, wanting to speak, she didn't. Her body acted upon his comfort. Softly, she gave into his embrace. Her folded arms made a small space between them as her head fell against his chest.

"Its okay to be sad." He whispered against her ear, sounding like a hypocrite sort of. He never liked emotions like sadness or fear. Then, here he is, telling her its okay. He had to tell her something. He had to say something to help her. He couldn't feel the pain inside her, not liking it at all.

She laughed, lifting her head up to see his face. "No." She stated simply, pulling out of his arms. "It really isn't." She stood, grabbing her glass off of the table.

His eyes fell closed. She wasn't much different than him. No family, no life outside of work, she was trapped where she was, as was he. He truly was being hypocritical. The sound of her heals against the wooden floor was soft against the music. The ice hitting the sink followed by the dishwasher opening brought his attention up to the kitchen.

Her movements halted when she turned around, instantly finding her eyes locked with him. They were warm, bright against the fire light. It was almost like he was asking for forgiveness with his gaze. The gold flames in his depths drew her in, pulling her towards him, hypnotizing her.

She didn't even realize he had moved until she found his hands spaced apart upon the bar counter. Her wondering gaze moved from his hand, drifting up the black leather jacket and black tight shirt under it. Warm intriguing skin on his neck, she wonder what it would taste like if she put her lips there. Her thoughts stopped inside her when she was found herself drowning in his eyes once more.

She watched his gaze pull away from hers. His amber eyes drifting over her. From her lean legs under her jeans, he wondered over her exposed tight stomach. She could feel a warmth within her. Her eyes closed, savoring the heat he was stirring. His gaze was closer now, he was in front of her. The feel of his hands, they were gentle like feathers. He wasn't touching her, only running his hand along the curves of her body.

"Kagome." His husky voice whispered against her.

Her eyes fluttered open to see the gold fire in his depths. He wanted to take her. She wanted him to. Her heartbeat was racing. Her breathing was shallow and deep. The warmth of his breath lowered against her neck. Her hands tightened on the corner of the counter behind her. The stirring in her body was aching, hurting.

His hands made their way over the curves of her breast, still not touching her. God, she wanted him to touch her. A soft whimper past her unconscious lips. Her heart was killing her inside, but it wasn't pain. She never felt this way before. She never knew a feeling like this could exist.

He could smell it. It was filling his body. The scent of her heat—the scent of his need mixing with it. She was so close. His hands ran over her but not daring to touch. The warmth of her breath against him set chills over his body. He could feel the slight shiver every time he touch her neck. He wanted so badly to kiss her, to hold her against him. God, she smelled good.

The intrusion of the phone ringing drew his attention. Growling, he wanted to ignore it. She didn't seem to notice the sound through her daze. It rang again. The loud sound ran through his head. It was like nails against a chalk board. Growling with a promise of death, he unwillingly stepped away from her. Her eyes finally opened to the present.

"Hello?" He spoke tightly.

"Keep away from her!" A yelled bellowed through the phone.

Kagome's eyes darted to him, clearly hearing the yelled. "Miroku." She whispered out, recognizing the familiar voice.

"Hear me? Keep your hands off of her!" The man ordered. His voice was deep and dangerous.

Kagome's eyes drifted over the first floor, easily spotting the location of the hidden cameras. One was in the entertainment system, another was placed within one of the window frames, one in the kitchen, and probably another was located in the weapons room. The A.K. wouldn't have put a camera to aim at the bedroom or bathrooms. The speakers were probably off also. Shippo wouldn't dare record her conversations, learning that clearly the first time he was to surveillance her.

"Stop yelling at me!" Inuyasha growled through the phone. His eyes widened when it was yanked from his hand.

"Miroku, its eleven o'clock at night." Kagome stated more as an order. "Get your ass home and leave us alone."

"But, love—" The guy began to protest, his voice pleading like he was a kid begging to his mom.

"No buts." She yelled at him. "Go to bed. Got it?"

A depressed sigh came through the receiver. "Got it." The man unwillingly muttered. "Night, love."

"Goodnight, Miroku." She smiled, clicking the phone off and putting it on the hook.

Her eyes drifted to Inuyasha. The sudden memory of the sensation he had placed upon her moments ago filtered back into her mind. His warm eyes were staring at her, clearly thinking the same thing she was.

She walked over to him. Her brown eyes fixed upon him. The muscles in his back tightened as she approached closer. Her scent was mingling back with his. "Inuyasha." She spoke out, sounding soft and seductive to his mind. "Please move."

His mind collapsed down upon him. Damn, he was stupid. He was standing in the only exit of the kitchen, and he was in her way. "Sorry." He muttered, stepping to the side.

She smiled, finding a nice comfort that he had thought she was going to let him be spell her again. Maybe someday, but not tonight. "It is late. I'm going to bed." Her movements stopped as she said bed. 'Bed? Sango said I would have to—oh hell.' She moaned in unease, heading for the stairs.

Inuyasha knew the reason for her sudden change in mood. Sango's words came back to him also. 'Boxers or the long pants, nothing more.'

Her gentle footsteps up the stares would have went unheard to human ears. Her racing heart was clear also. She was nervous. He was nervous. He never spent the night with a girl before in the same bed, and by her scent, neither had she. That thought soothed him a bit.

Deciding to wait for her to be tucked under the covers and asleep before he went up, he flopped back down onto the coach. Unconsciously, his eyes drifted up to the open bedroom beyond the railing. She was going through a dresser drawer by the sound of it. Ruffling around something that must have felt soft because her racing heart soothed slightly, her figure became clear when she stood up.

Darting his eyes away before she caught him staring at her, the sound of the bathroom door closing calmed him. His eyes closed, trying to relax his tight muscles. Her scent had mixed with his instantly when they enter this place. There was no one else's. The place was cleaned out thoroughly for just them, making it easy for him to sense someone new if they entered.

Shifting onto his side, his head fell upon his folded arm. He like it here. It was new and different to him, but there was something about this place that relaxed him. Was it this place? The soft click of the bathroom door opening forced him to close his eyes.

"Inuyasha, are you going to sleep down there?" Kagome's gentle voice drew his attention up to her.

Satisfied that she was wearing a long silk tan robe, he sat up. "Not allowed to. I'll be up in a while, try to go to sleep."

Understanding what he meant, she smiled. He was nice, polite. She was lucky to be stuck with him than someone like Miroku. "Goodnight, Inuyasha." She whispered down to him, knowing he could hear her.

He watched as she turned from the railing. She was beautiful. A romantic goddess leaning against the black railing, her figure and grace marveled within his thoughts. A moan passed him as he fell back against the couch. How was he suppose to survive five weeks with her dressed in stuff like that and smelling the way she does? It was every demons' wish to find a scent like that. It was a miracle in itself that a demon hadn't mated with her yet. A growl passed his throat at the thought.

The soft sound of her moving within the silken sheets drew his eyes up to the bedroom. The dim night was off, making it a shadow only with the soft red glow of the fireplace against the dark red walls. The kitchen's soft light was on also, but that didn't seem to effect the room above it. He could hear her soft breathing start to become steady. Moments later, she was asleep.

Sighing, he hit CD repeat on the player, making sure the calm music wouldn't stop. The kitchen lights went out where he turned them down. Heading for the stairs, he moved softly not to make a sound that would wake her. He had no idea if she was light sleeper or not, and he really didn't want to take the chance.

Fumbling through the bottom drawer of the dresser, he pulled out a pair of long black cotton pajama pants. Closing the bathroom door before turning the lights on, his hand fell up the sink counter. His reflection took him back a bit. Ignoring the needed sleep under his eyes, he look sort of like what he was feeling: relaxed and calm. These emotions were sort of new to him. He was always on guard with his brother's temper, then with the cops and demon haters on the streets and in the department.

His eyes drifted to the bathroom door, that led to the bedroom where she was sleeping. Kagome did something to him. It happened on the roof. He didn't know what it was exactly, but it happened there. She seemed to pull him out of his defenses. He opened up to her with his family, when he never had before, and she did the same to him. She trusted him when no one else did.

Sighing, he brought his eyes back to the mirror. Making a cocky smile to bring some humor to his face, he quickly removed his jacket and T-shirt. The belt to his jeans made a soft sound when the metals hit, then a quick snap when his tugged it off. He tugged his boots off, thumping them next to the counter. The cold feel of the tile step around the tub felt good as it soothed his aching muscles.

He stood up, yanking his jeans off to pull on the black-cotton moments later. Checking to make sure his clothes were in a neat pile, he tossed the T-shirt, jeans and socks into the laundry hamper. The light went out before he opened the door. Eyes instantly heading to the bed, his gaze narrowed when he didn't see her.

His jacked draped over a chair resting in a corner with his boots at one of the legs. Scanning the floor below, he spotted her easily. She was standing in front of the window. The black curtain was slight pushed aside by her hand.

"Kagome?" He questioned, walking down to her.

Shifting her eyes from the window, she brought them to him. He took in the night gown she was wearing for a moment. It was a silk tan, revealing some cleavage with a light tan lacing along the top and bottom. It stopped slightly above her mid thigh. If she would bend over, everything probably would be revealed to him.

"A plane went by." She muttered, the curtain falling from her grip. Her eyes briefly traveled over him. His hard chest was clear now with his jacket and shirt gone. The black cotton pants made him look even more intriguing as it accented his silver hair.

"The plane woke you?" He questioned. He hadn't heard a plane.

She smiled, her shoulders easing on her. "No." She should have known better with his demonic hearing and all. "I wasn't asleep when you came up."

His eyes narrowed upon her. "I sensed your breathing. It was steady."

"An easy trick A.K. members are taught." She said simply.

Shaking his head, he would have to find another way to make sure she was asleep or not from now on. "You still look tiered."

"So do you." She added, heading for the stairs when she got his meaning. She stopped at the first step. Turning to him, she had a small blush on her cheeks. "Would you go up first?"

He stared at her. Drifting his eyes over her gown, he understood instantly. "Yeah." He chuckled, heading up passed her.

Kagome's eyes traveled over him again. The firelight from the distance was casting a glow upon his back. He looked like a god with his silver hair and demonic grace. Hypnotizing her with every move he made, why was she reacting this way? What happened to emotional and mental strength? No one, not Miroku, not even her last protector had an effect on her like this. Why him?

He was now heading for the bathroom. The bright lights momentarily lit the bedroom before the door closed. Still pondering on her feelings, she tucked herself back under the silken bed sheets. The soft feeling soothed her body, rubbing up against her skin.

Her mind went back to the kitchen. He hadn't touched her, but the close warmth had been enough to put her in a daze. His hand traveled in and out of her curves—the hot shiver of his breath contacting against the flesh of her neck.

She moaned, rolling over onto her side. Why? That was the questioned that was pounding constantly in her mind. Why is he doing this to her? Does he even know what he is doing? His touch, his warmth, it was all a need she was now craving for. She wanted him, but would she let him? Would he want to?

Her eyes fell closed. The light from the bathroom door opening cast a small gold light against her eyelashes. It went out moments later, followed by soft footsteps heading towards the bed. The slight drop of a new body weight was small while the covers moved. Without opening her eyes, she could tell he was laying on his side facing the opposite direction from her.

He stared at the wall. Soothing, warm, relaxing: her scent was everything that could bring bliss to him. She was so close, wearing barely nothing. Eyes fluttering closed, with a soft exhale and inhale, he took in the sweet aroma she was giving off. It was so pleasant, but it also hurt.

Amber eyes opened as he rolled onto his back. His hands tucked under his head, staring at the ceiling above. Her breathing had softened. Briefly looking over to her, he could tell for sure this time that she had fallen asleep. She was beautiful. Her hands were tucked gently under her face with her hair fanned out upon the pillow and down her bare shoulders. She looked so peaceful in her sleep.

Peaceful? What did that term mean exactly? He rolled back onto his other side, watching as she would stir just the smallest amount as she dreamed. Didn't it mean free from disturbance; calm? Yeah, that must be what it is. She was peaceful. She was relaxed, at ease with everything around her, even with him so close.

He sighed. Was he peaceful? Was he relaxed and calm? He never felt this way. He never had this feeling within his blood and chest before. What was this ache inside him? Was is peace? No, it couldn't be. It hurt too much to be peace. It wasn't pain. It was an ache, a stronger emotion than he could ever possibly feel. The only thing that he had ever remembered coming so close to the strength this emotion was bring was the rage he would get when fighting. This, though, it was much better than any rage.

His eyes fluttered closed, feeling the need to sleep taking him in. He liked this feeling. The shiver it would bring through his body was nothing like he could have imagined. Breathing in one more time for her scent, his body finally relaxed fully to the darkness of his dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

**Waking Up and Intimacy**

No, it was too soon for him to wake. The morning rays of light seemed to have found their way through the thick-black curtains. Gold outlined the bottom of his eyelashes while he tried to squeeze them shut. It was too early. He couldn't have slept for more than five minutes.

Something moved upon his chest. It was soft and gentle. His hand went to move, only to find out that his arm was wrapped around something beside him. Taking in the feeling, it sort of felt like silk. A shiver ran through his body when something warm contacted him.

The light that was casting through the window was shifting, illuminating the open living room below. He eyes drifted down. Surprise took his mind back slightly. The silk feeling he had felt was the fabric of her night gown. The gentle touch had been her hand upon him, running lightly from his shoulder to the center of his chest and back up. She was still asleep, clearly not knowing what she was doing.

His eyes fell closed again. Waves. Heat waves courses through him. She was against him. He was holding her against him. His one arm laid wrapped around her back with his other hand tucked under the back of his head.

A spark shot through him with a slow yet hard gasp of breath. The intoxicating feeling only served to heighten his emotions more. Her leg—her long lean tight leg—was overlapped with his. The feeling of it between his was nothing like he could have thought. If she rolled just the smallest amount, she would be on top of him, straddling him.

An ache, it hurt. It was too much, way too much. Her scent, her touch, her warmth—it was all too much for him to handle right now. Wanting to but not wanting to, he wiggled his way out of her embrace. The cold breeze as he stood up from the bed was a harsh chill. His eyes cast down to her. Heavy, his lungs were expanding and contracting with a pain.

She was still calmly sleeping. Her hand ran over the spot he had been laying moments before. Watching as she stirred, his eyes cast down when he noticed her shoulders tighten from under the sheets. She could sense his lacking presence even as she slept? Did she really want to be lying with him?

Groaning slightly, he shook his head. It didn't matter if she meant it or not. It didn't matter that he wanted it. They didn't know each other. They weren't in love. They had no business embracing each other like that.

Turning around, he headed for the closet. It couldn't be more than a little after seven. He had to get dressed, had to get out of these pajamas. The sweat that seemed to have come over him when he woke up was causing the pants to feel uncomfortable.

Closing the closet door behind him, he locked it from the inner handle. The dim light from the ceiling was enough to allow him to see what he was rummaging through. Grabbing a pain of black jeans, he also pulled out a tight shoulder cut black shirt. His D.P.S. attire was a habit now. Everything had been black, seeing how he mostly only worked during the night shifts. "Let the humans work the day." His boss had always told him.

The soft sound of the bathroom door closing told him that she was up. Moments later, the sound of running water followed. She was taking a shower. Yeah, that's what he needed to think about right now. Kagome naked, her flesh dripping with water droplets. Eyes falling closed, he could practically see it—taste the sweet flesh of her skin mixing with the—

He growled at himself. Again, he was dazing himself in un-needed thoughts. If he wanted to survive the next couple of weeks, he couldn't be like this. He was suppose to be her guard, protector, even if she really didn't think she need it.

Tugging the pajama pants off, he tried not to waist time getting the new set of clothes on. The jeans were a little tighter then his other pair, but they were still fitting. The shirt was comfortable. The nice cotton feeling was warm, blocking the still chilled air from him.

His mind began to wonder back to the bed when he woke up. It was warm. Her body heat against him under the black silk cover was desirable. Gentle breaths, soft caress, she was embracing him, holding him.

Unconsciously growling, he exited the closet. She was willing to be near him, and he had moved, panicked. What the hell was wrong with him? Any demon, any guy, would have given anything to at least be in the same bed with her. There he was, in the same bed, under the same sheet, with her so close, touching him—he growled—and he pulled away. What kind of an idiot was he?

He dropped into the chair his jacket was draped across. Swiftly pulling a pair of black socks out of the first dresser drawer, it slammed closed with a force. He was stupid. He was a fool. He was a stupid fool. The sound of his heal hitting the floor as he tugged his boot on was louder with his anger.

Who the hell in their right mind would pull away from someone like her? He pulled on his other sock, accidentally cutting himself with his claws. "Shit." The curse muttered. Wiping the small amount of blood away, he swiftly tugged on his last boot.

Who the hell was he kidding? Shoulders easing, his head dropped into the palm of his hands. How can he curse himself when he knew she didn't mean to do it? What kind of a girl would want to be with a demon like him? No one but his brother and boss knew his secret. He was a hanyou. A man with demonic abilities, he was trapped between two worlds.

His eyes drifted to the bathroom door when the sound of the water shut off. Did she know? If she did, would she except it? No one excepted it? Humans hated demons, and demons hated humans. That's the way it is and always has been. Looking more like a demon than a human, he could better live with the demonic side of the city than the human. He liked it that way in the most part. Humans were too emotional and dramatic anyway.

The loud obnoxious ring of the phone drew his attention. Sighing, he reached an arm out to grab it. "Hello?" Silence. "Hello?" He tried again.

"Who the hell is this?" An angry tight voice questioned, clearly a male demon by the sound of the low growl that followed.

Eyes narrowing, Inuyasha tried to hold back his temper. "Who the hell wants to know?"

The man on the other side of the phone barked out in irritation. "This is the number the office gave me for Kagome! Where is she, and why are you there?"

"Feh. Like hell I'm going to tell someone I don't even know." He huffed, a cocky voice forced to cover the anger rising inside him.

"Why you—" The growl following was a pure mix of irritation and building rage. "WHERE THE HELL IS KAGOME?"

"Kouga?" Her soft voice questioned.

Looking up, he didn't even notice the sound of the bathroom door opening or the smell of the water steam slight escaping it. "Kagome!" The loud yell coming from the phone caused Inuyasha to jerk it back a bit. "Put Kagome on you ass!"

He was ready to protest, but couldn't when she yanked the phone out of his hand. She didn't seem very happy. "Kouga?" She spoke tightly.

"Thank god." The man's voice breathed out. "Where the hell are you, and who the hell is the guy?"

For the first time, Inuyasha noticed that she was barely wearing anything. A tan towel was wrapped around her chest coming to her knees. Her raven-hair was damp. She apparently heard the conversation from the bathroom, and came out without finishing up.

He watched as her eyes cast to him for a moment. Spinning on her heals, she motioned into the closet. The soft click of the door latch closing came, followed by her voice a moment later. "Where am I?" She echoed into the phone, her voice low and tight. "Where the hell were you? You disappeared five months ago, and I haven't seen or heard from you since. What gives you the right to ask where I am?"

Inuyasha could hear the panicked stammering of the man on the phone, but it was too soft for him to make from the distance and closed door. Standing up, he pressed an ear against the wood. "You know I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha's heartbeat stopped at the soft confession filtering through the phone to her ear. "You're my woman. I can't stay away from you for long. You ought to know I can't."

"Kouga." Her voice whispered out.

Inuyasha pushed away from the door. She had someone already? She wasn't mated, but the guy said she was his. Where they going to be mates? His neck cracked when he cocked it. Rounding his shoulders for a moment, he decided to head for the stairs.

The soft jazz that had continued through the night was now irritating. The magnet holding the entertainment door shut clicked when he opened it. Grabbing the first CD he could, it went in with the electric slider. Rock filtered out: hard and strong.

His hand flexed. She was to be mated. Why didn't she tell him that? Feh. Why would she tell him? Its not like they knew each other. They just met last night. He was only going to stay for a few weeks to protect her in the public. After that, he was gone, heading back to the D.P.S.

Finding his way to the kitchen, he eyed the coffee he had forgotten about when they first entered the place. Grabbing it, he poured it down the sink. Caffeine? Is that really what he needed right now? No. He needed something with as little strength as can be. If he had anything like coffee right now, who knows what he'll mutter out when she comes down.

Speaking of which—her soft footsteps were louder with the addition the heels made. Not wanting to turn around or see her at the moment, he opened up the refrigerator. The cold draft it brought to him was a welcoming feeling against his tempered mind.

"Inuyasha?" She questioned softly to him, trying to draw his attention.

His hand squeezed against the handle. Her voice sounded so innocent. Why was she still so nice? Her secrete was out. She was mated or promise to be mated. Why was she still having some sort of power over him. His eyes closed slowly, taking in a deep breath before turning around to her.

She was perched upon a bar stool. The tight low-cut white shirt upon her made her really look like an angle. The sleeve fluttered down past her fingertips. "Something wrong?" She asked. Somehow, he knew she was questioning him on Kouga.

His hand behind his back clenched. "Keh. Didn't know you were mated." He muttered, instantly cursing himself for it.

Her eyes dropped in both guilt and calmness. She was still upon her seat. Figuring she didn't have anything to say about it, he straightened. Ready to turn back to the refrigerator, she spoke up. "He's not my mate."

The confession was steady yet annoyed. Looking back over to her, she was staring at him. Her brown eyes fixed themselves upon him. "What his he then?" He asked softly, feeling a little relieved yet confused.

She sighed. The sound of her footsteps coming around the column to the kitchen entry door, she leaned her side against the frame. Her legs crossed at the knees as she support her weight on her shoulder. He drifted his eyes over the dark blue jeans, over the curves of her tight exposed stomach, up the white shirt that covered her chest, to her eyes. Her brown gaze was fixed upon him, watching him.

"He's a friend." She confessed softly, crossing her arms at her chest. "Six months ago, Sango assigned him to be my protector like she had you. Being a smooth talker, he figured he could use it on me." Inuyasha's fist clenched at his side. "We dated for a month, and then, he disappeared without another word until this morning."

Heading to take a step towards her, he stopped himself. "He said he loved you."

"And he probably does." She stated, still just as calm and confident while leaning against the wall.

"He said you were his woman." He muttered, knuckles turning white.

She wasn't reacting. Relaxed against that fucking wall, she stared at him. He was angry, and she was calm. Her gaze was confident, telling him the truth. "And he probably believes that too."

Growling low, he forced his gaze away from her. She wasn't making any sense. Did she love Kouga? Was she Kouga's? What the hell was she saying? His hand gripped the refrigerator handle, yanking it open with a rattling sound from the items on the shelf. Ignoring the law, he grabbed a beer and popped the top off with his claw.

Her movement caught the corner of his eye. His head falling back as he took in the cold bitter fuzz. Stepping in front of him, she reached up to take the bottle away from his lips. Hesitating when he let out a growl, her eyes narrowed. The glass container was ripped out of his hands, catching his front teeth with a yanking pain.

"Damn it!" He growled out. The loud slam of the bottle hitting the counter echoed throughout his sensitive ears for a moment.

"Why don't you just ask me what's really bothering you, Inuyasha?" She yelled at him, matching his narrowed gaze.

"I did." He growled out, reaching for the bottle. With a force from her arm, it slid down the counter, smashing into a mix of glass and yellow liquid as it struck the wall. "Damn it, woman!"

"You're an idiot, Inuyasha." She grumbled tightly. Eyes fixing down to hers, his hand gripped her shoulder harshly. "What? Your going to attack me?" Her voice questioned knowingly.

Growling out, he spun on his heals. The refrigerator door slammed open and closed in a blur. Heading out of the room, he popped the new bottle of beer open. He growled when she leapt over the bar. Her straight form coming to stand in front of him.

She reached for the bottle again. Rage shot through him. Irritably trying to keep it in his hands, he squeezed it. The glass shattered in his grip. The beer flowed down his forearm, dripping off his elbow. Amber eyes shooting to her, she was staring at him with that same calm-anger mix in her depths.

He growled, turning around once again from her. "Damn it, Inuyasha." She yelled, running to be in his path again. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"I did." He spoke, the growl in his chest rumbling it while he stepped around her.

Yelling with annoyance, her hands shot over her head. "No, you didn't." She bellowed. The loud slam of her palms contacting the bar shook through her arms and his ears. "You danced around the question."

"I didn't dance around anything." He yelled, spinning around to glare at her. "I asked a question. You answered it with some shit of an answer."

Her shoulders tightened. "You didn't ask anything." She bellowed at him. "You were muttering about stuff that you heard Kouga say."

"Yeah." He growled out. "Those were my questions."

"That's bullshit." Her knee slammed upon the bar seat, giving her another good few inches closer to him.

"No, its perfectly fine." He growled stronger, his hands spaced upon the counter.

Their faces were at each other. The hard counter only added to the fire in their eyes. Exhaling, inhaling, their breaths were heavy and strong. His eyes shook with hers. Warmth, it cascade over the room.

"Inuyasha—" Her words caught.

Not bothering to think first, he grasped her wrist. The sound of the stool under her hitting the floor was unheard. He pulled her across the counter in a single movement. Her body collided with his. The cabinets behind him shook as his back hit them. His lips took hers.

Heaven? Was that what you would describe this? Pleasure? Yes, pleasure—sweat heavenly pleasure. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. His arms pressed her closer, wanting, needing her to be closer.

The scent of lavender filled him. Her sweat aroma was intoxicating. Deeper and deeper he took her. His tongue delving between her lips as she moaned. The muffled sound heightened his need. Her fingers entwined within his hair, keeping him from pulling away, but he wouldn't dare.

This was more than he could ever have thought. The warmth of her body around him, embracing him like she had done before, was far more than he could have ever thought possible. She was giving it to him. She was loving him willingly. But why?

Moving his lips from her mouth, they traveled down her jaw line. The creamy silk of her flesh drew his tongue out passed his lips. He licked the crook of her neck. Her heartbeat was racing against him. The sensations coursing through her sent waves into him.

"Inuyasha." She whispered out, bring her forehead against his shoulder.

Breathing hard, he let her drop from around him. Her fingertips ran slowly from behind his neck. They felt feathers against his chest. Her eyes were hidden from him under her bangs, but he could tell they were closed. The music softened into a love ballad, something about forever and only one.

She stepped back. Her gaze finally lifting up to him. She was scared. Why? He knew why he was scared, but why was she? "Kagome—"

"I don't love Kouga." She muttered before he could speak. "I'm not his either." The scent of salt was breaking into the room. "What have you done to me, Inuyasha?"

He stared. Confusion was far from what her questioned brought him. "I—"

Shaking her head, she took another step back. Her resolve seemed to be flowing back into her. Back straightening, she breathed in a calming breath. "Forget it." She spoke, bring a professional smile to her lips. "No need to talk about it. Pardon me." She muttered, leaving the kitchen.

What just happened? He kissed her. She kissed him back. What went wrong? His eyes drifted to the stair when her footsteps tapped lightly against the wood. What had she meant? 'What have you done to me, Inuyasha?' her words repeated in his mind. "Kagome?"

The bathroom door closed gently. His eyes darted to the stereo when the ballad ended, followed by an obnoxious yelling. Growling low, he strode over to it and shut the thing off. She confessed she didn't love Kouga, and that she wasn't his. His body collapsed upon the coach.

"What have you done to me?" He echoed her words out softly. His eyes drifted up to the bedroom and the unseen bathroom door. Wasn't that question the same thing that had been bothering him? Wasn't that the same question that answered it all too.

His head fell against the arm of the chair with his feet propped up on the other. This feeling inside him—it triggered so many emotions at once. There was pain, aching hurt, happiness, joy, comfort. What did it mean? Where was it coming from. He never felt it before—not until he had met her. Was it her? Was she the reason he was feeling like this?

His mind went back to the kiss. Her warm legs had wrapped themselves around his waist. Her graceful fingers were demanding as they laced within his hair. She didn't fight him, though. She embraced it. She encouraged it. Why? Did she want it too? Was she feeling the same thing he was? Was she aching inside like he always seems to be now when she was away?

A loud knock drew Inuyasha's attention to the door. It was loud and obnoxious. The pounding didn't seem to want to end. Growling low, he strode towards the door. The main lock clicked towards the right, followed by the handle lock before he opened the door.


End file.
